The New Years Party
by IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou
Summary: 4 in the 'daddy series.' Jane Weasley has never stayed up until midnite before and this year is her year. Includes visits from all the Weasleys and of course daddydaughter moments!


I know I said this would be up at Halloween but stuff happens. Well I turned it from a Halloween fic to a semi-late new year fic. This is number 4 in the daddy series even though it has a lot to do with the other Weasleys families! Enjoy and oh yes- almost forgot.I don't own anything except for the children and some of the wives. Not all of them though, but they can be borrowed if you like them!

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

Ron Weasley's reading of the Daily Prophet quidditch section was interrupted by a handful of confetti and a horn being blown. He lowered his paper and came face to face with his oldest child. Five year old Jane Claresta Weasley. She was wearing her usual blue jeans with her pink hiking boots, a blue sweater and a necklace with a book pendant hanging from a silver chain that she had gotten for her fifth birthday. Her red hair was tied back with a blue ribbon that matched her sweater and on top her head laid a cone shaped hat that read 'Happy New Year' on it.

"Janey!" Ron smiled and lifted his daughter onto his lap. "New Years isn't for ten hours." Ron explained to Janey.

"I know daddy. I'm practicing.This year I'm gonna make it all the way until midnight and be able to celebrate with everyone. This year I won't fall asleep. I'm gonna stay up with you and mummy and all my aunts and uncles and cousins!" As she spoke she bounced up and down, her eyes sparkling like the lights on the christmas tree.

"I know you can do it Janey! You are a whole hand after all." Ron hugged Janey closer to him. "But all the aunts, uncles and cousins won't be here until seven o'clock."

"Actually Ron, Harry, Ginny and the kids will be hear in one hour." Hermione Weasley came walking into the room with a three year old Noah in front of her holding on to her right index finger. Noah had on a green shirt with blue overalls on. His red curly hair was newly cut for the new year. But what made him stand out was his overly large sunglasses on his face in front of his big brown eyes. Ron burst out laughing while Hermione smiled down at her son. Janey slid off Rons' lap and kneeled next to Noah as he placed the sunglasses on Janeys' face.

Ron came over hugged Hermione from behind as they watched their son break out in laughter as his sister wore the over sized glasses. Hermone was laughing and Ron was burying his face in the crook of her neck when Hermiones' watch went off.

"Time to feed the twins." Ron whispered to Hermione. Janey always one to help feed the twins headed strait to the kitchen, Hermione right behind her. Ron picked up Noah and looked down at the glasses on the ground and put them on his face setting his son into another fit of giggles. Ron with Noah on his hip headed into the kitchen. Glasses on his face.

In the kitchen Janey grabbed two dish towels from the counter while Hermione grabbed two bottles from the fridge. Ron stood there looking very serious with his glasses and Noah now laughing hysterically on his hip. Everyone then headed up to the twins room.

* * *

Janey was the first one to enter the room. It was pale pink with purple swirls on the wall that would disappear then reappear as if being drawn there by an invisible hand. There were two cribs on either side of the walls with a window in between the cribs. A bookcase was beneath the window. Above the left crib was the name 'Mary' and above the right crib was the name 'Mackenzie.' 

Noah toddled over to the corner glasses in his small hands while Janey dropped the towels and headed toward the bookcase. Ron headed toward the left crib after taking the bottle from Hermione and Hermione headed toward the right crib.

Ron looked down at his daughter Mary. She had the eyes of her mother but his red hair. He could already tell it was going to be bushy like her mother, but that was absolutely fine with him. She smiled a toothless smile up at Ron as he placed the bottle in her mouth. Ron rocked her back and forth and then looked over at Mackenzie. The two girls were identical and very hard to tell apart. Hermione fed Mackenzie and brought her over next to Ron and Mary.

"They're gorgeous." whispered Hermione looking down at her twin girls. Ron simply nodded his head.

"Daddy, mummy. Can I see the twins?" Janey had finished reading her book and had now come over tugging at Ron's pants.

"Of course Janey." said Ron. He and Hermione kneeled down and Janey looked at her baby sisters.

"Can you tell them apart?" asked Hermione. Janey bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes looking back and forth between the twins. She pointed to the one Ron was holding.

"That one is Mary and that one," she pointed to the one Hermione was holding. "is Mackenzie." She looked up at her parents with a smile on her face.

"Good job Janey." said Ron smiling as he watched Janey's face light up in delight seeing that see was correct. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Harry and Ginny," said Hermione putting Mackenzie onto the changing table and checking her watch."and I still have to change the twins."

"I'll go let them in." said Ron. He gave Mary and Mackenzie a quick kiss before putting Mary back into her crib. Janey ran towards him her arms wide open.

"Daddy, may I greet them also?" asked Janey her hands clasped together with wide blue eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"How can I say no to those eyes?" Ron laughed and picked Janey up.

"Oh and Hermione." asked Ron. She looked up from changing Mackenzie.

"Mm." she asked looking at Ron. He came over and gave her a kiss.

"Just wanted to say, I love you." He said strolling out of the room Janey on his hip.

Hermione stood there smiling to herself and let out a small giggle. She loved when Ron did stuff like that which was quite often. She then looked over at Noah who had fallen asleep in the corner. Hermione noticed he was hugging the glasses to himself. She laughed to herself and then went back to changing Mackenzie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Janey opened the door and were met with a cold gust of wind. No one was standing outside. Ron looked down at Janey who was holding onto the doorknob and leaning out of the doorway looking for her cousins. A voice came from the couch in the living room.

"We thought we would let ourselves in." A green eyed man and a red haired woman with two little kids next to them were sitting on the couch.

"Uncle Harry!" yelled Janey as she leaped into her uncles arms. Harry spun her around and said how great it was to see her then put her down and she moved on to her Aunt Ginny. Ron gave Harry a brotherly hug. He then moved over to a very pregnant Ginny.

"Hey little sister." He gave her a hug and spun her a little. Ron patted her stomach and said hello to the little baby that was due in one month.

"It really is to bad you aren't having twins Ginny. I'm sure you wouldlove it." Ron smiled at his sister.

"Exactly what I want Ronnie, two more to go a long with those two. I'll take my kids one at a time. Thank you very much" Ginny Potter said sitting back down in the chair after pushing Rons shoulder.

"Uncle Ronnie!" Ron was almost knocked over by a small thing with red hair.

"Hello Lily." said Ron as he scooped the small girl into his arms. She had on jeans and a little green sweatshirt on that matched her equally green eyes. She had waist length red hair that she was very proud of and refused to cut. Lily was the same age as Janey and they were best friends. They were constantly saying they were twins. People always agreed that they looked like twins except for the eyes and Janeys' shoulder length hair. Ron put Lily down just in time to catch an even smaller thing with black hair.

"and Hello to you Jay." said Ron as James gave him a giant hug. James was a year younger then Noah. He had his fathers hair and his mothers brown eyes. He didn't talk much and constantly had his thumb in his mouth and his favourite red blanket by his side. James was very shy but when he saw his uncle Ron or aunt Hermione he always was ready for a big hug and huge smile. Ron nicknamed him Jay thinking James was to formal.

Ron sat on the couch with Janey and Lily both on his lap and Harry sat next to him holding James. Ginny put her feet up and asked where Hermione was.

"Right here and don't get up Ginny." Hermione had walked into the room carrying a sleeping Noah and at noticing Ginny about to get up told her not to.

"No, I want to see the twins." She got up and so did Harry nodding his head and taking James along. Lily hopped off Ron's lap and they all headed up to see the twins. Ron and Janey were left in the room. Janey playing with her necklace and Ron relaxing his eyes. The two of them enjoying their time together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let us in Ron. It's cold out here." A muffled voice had come from outside the door.

"First you must tell me the password." Ron said through the window of the door a wicked smile on his face. Janey was looking through the mail slot and trying to hold back her laughter.

"CHUDLEY CANNONS." Five voices shouted from outside the door. Ron's smile was wiped from his face.

"Fine, you can come in." He picked up Janey and held her like a sack of potatoes. He opened the door and saw his oldest brother Bill and his family.

Bill still had his ear ring and long hair tied back much to the dislike of his mother. His wife Fleur was just as beautiful as ever and looked stunning in silver robes. Bill and Fleur had three gorgeous daughters. It seemed the Delacour genes of all girls had won against the Weasley genes of all boys. Their oldest girl Aimee who was twelve was the carbon copy of Fleur. She had veela blonde hair and her mothers' blue eyes. Their middle child, Chloe who was nine, was just as beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair and had the same eyes as her father which was a darker more mysterious shade of blue. Their youngest daughter was Emilie who was only three. She had the Weasley red hair but her mothers light blue eyes.

"About time you opened the door. I was about to blow it open." Bill said smiling and giving his brother a hug and Janey a kiss on the forehead.

" 'ello Ronald and Janey." said Fleur giving Ron a kiss on each cheek and doing the same to Janey. Ron put Janey down so she could say hello to everyone as he gave a hug to Aimee, Chloe, and Emilie. They all headed into the living room just as the door was pushed open by someone.

Standing at the door was Ron's brother Fred and his family.

Fred had married Angelina Johnson after Weasley Wizards Wheezes got really big. Fred was stillworking with his shop while Angelina was the coach of a Quidditch league for children. They had twin boys, age seven, who played as beaters on the team. Their boys were Kevin and Karl. They had their fathers hair but their mothers dark eyes and they were known for their pranks much like their father but enjoyed Quidditch just as much as their pranks and sometimes combined the two things together.

Fred thumped Ron on the back and yelled a 'Happy New year' in Rons ear. Ron looked questioningly at Angelina.

"These two." she said pointing at Kevin and Karl."Set off some fireworks and now Fred's ears are ringing and he can't hear a thing." Angelina finished looking at her sons much like Molly Weasley use to look at her twins. "I hope your twins won't behave like this." Angelina said giving Ron a hug and asking where the new twins were.

"In the kitchen with Mum, Hermione, Ginny and all the other females." Angelina smiled at him and headed into the kitchen to gush over the new babies. As soon as she was gone Ron knelt down to the Kevin and Karls level.

"Fireworks?" Both twins looked at their feet. "Good one." Ron whispered and the twins suddenly brightened up and gave Ron a hug and then ran into the next room just as there was a knock at the door. Ron gave an evil look at the door. Was no one going to use the floo network, he thought to himself.

This time it was Charlie and his huge family. About thirteen years ago Charlie had met a girl in Romania named Nicoleta. They were married only after six months, but no one objected. Nicoleta had auburn hair that was pulled into a casual bun and honey colored eyes. They have five children.Simon who was eleven,Oliver who was nine, Ben who was six, Samuel who was four and their youngest Ruby who was three and the only girl. All the brothers looked very much alike with the darker red hair like their mothers and hazel eyes. While Ruby had gotten the same hazel eyes she had the brighter red hair that was at the moment hanging in loose curls. All four boys were very overprotective over Ruby, but she didn't mind much. She was the princess of the dragons or so her father told her and a princess needs her body guards.

Ron gave everyone a hug and escorted them into the living room, Ruby clutching on to his leg for a ride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the kids had seen Ruby get a ride on her uncles leg they all got in line for one around the room. Even shy James who usually wouldn't participate if his older, rougher cousins were involved got in line. He had his thumb in his mouth and his blanket in his other hand. When the doorbell rang once again Ron took it as a chance to get a break and shook off the seven year old twins as they tried to latch on for their fifth ride.

The kids returned to their activities and Ron headed to the door.

Standing at the door was Percy, Penelope and their son Fabian named after their uncle. Percy had come back apologizing and all and as soon as the family took him back he announced his engagement to Penelope or Penny as he called her. He said Penny was the one who brought him to his senses and he owed her the world. He was still the pompous brother but Penny could bring out the fun side of him. Their son, who was six, looked like Percy with his red hair and watery blue eyes, but he was more gentle like his mother. He liked Quidditch but for some reason always enjoyed being referee and making sure the game was played as fairly as possible.

Ron gave them a hug making sure to get to Fabian last. When he got down to Fabian he pulled out some Droobles bubble gum and slid them into Fabians' hand. Ron knew they were his favourites but Percy and Penny were nearly as strict with candy as Hermiones parents were. Fabian smiled and threw his arms around Rons neck thanking him and sliding the gum into his pocket. He then ran to join his cousins.

Ron looked out the window in time to see his only brother left. George and his family were walking up the path to the door. In the distance Ron could make out George holding his wife's hand and their seven year old twin daughters walking in front of them hands clasped together.

Arthur Weasley was very fond of Georges family. A few years ago George had gone to Ireland to expand Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and while he was there he met a very nice girl. A very nice muggle girl. George had married an Irish muggle named Isibeal. She was all Irish from her red hair to her accent. She was also very shy and quiet. The exact opposite of George but he loved her and she didn't care that he was a wizard. They were as opposite as you could get except for the red hair which they shared. Arthur was very excited when learning an actual muggle would be in the family.

Their twin daughters, Mairin and Fiona were much like their mother. Red hair, Irish accent, and very shy and quiet. They were often only seen together and wouldn't talk much, but they had some of the biggest smiles in the family. Ron wasn't fooled though. He knew that those two had pulled off some major tricks that were later blamed on Kevin and Karl. He had seen them share some rather wicked smiles over the past years. Both girls had already shown signs of magic much to the pleasure of both their parents.

Both girls sped up at seeing their Uncle Ron and gave him a hug around the middle. He returned it and watched as they held each others hand and walked quietly into the next room. He then turned to greet George and Isibeal. He gave them each a hug lifting Isibeal off the ground getting her to laugh. Isibeal was the same size as Hermione and Ron could easily lift her off the ground.

Hermione came out to greet them. Hermione and Isibeal had gotten very close over the years. Ron thought this to be on account of them both living with muggles for some years. All four adults walked into the next room. With everyone here the party could finally begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new year was coming closer. The party was doing great. There was great food made by Molly Weasley accompanied by the majority of the children and grandchildren. It involved stories of the past years and hopes for the next one. It involved Ron giving more leg rides. Fred screaming at everyone. His hearing had not come back yet. The best part was that only two things caught on fire!

Some of the younger children were asleep now and everyone else was outside awaiting the new year. Fred and George were setting up for their best firework show to date.

Ron looked at the group of children playing with the fairies that lit the backyard. He say Janey running with Chloe. They were trying to catch one of the brighter fairies. He smiled as realized that Janey was going to make it to New year. She attempted last year but fell asleep a few hours before midnight. He was brought out of his thoughts as everyone started counting down to the new year.

"10, 9," Ron felt Hermione come up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"8, 7, 6," He noticed all his brothers do the same to their wives.

"5, 4, 3," The children ran to stand next to their parents. All them yelling louder then the other one.

"2," Fred and George got ready to set off the fireworks.

"1!" Fireworks burst off everywhere and Ron kissed Hermione lifting her off the ground. They kept at it until they were interrupted by a small sweet disruptance.

"Daddy, Mummy." Ron looked down at Janey. She was smiling very happily and bouncing on the balls of her feet. He lifted her up into his arms.

"I did it. I stayed up all night." cheered Janey giving Hermione a hug. Hermione said how proud she was of Janey and then was pulled into a hug by an energetic Arthur Weasley.

Ron looked at his daughter who was still smiling brightly.

"Did you have a good year Janey?" asked Ron. She nodded happily but Ron noticed the droop of her eyes. She was getting tired.

"Happy new year daddy." whispered Janey laying her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Janey, Do you want to go bed?" Asked Ron already heading toward the house. Janey looked at the party biting her lip and watched as everyone was gathering their things to leave. She has seen the party and she loved it. But now she was in her daddy's arms and it was time for bed. She nodded putting her head back on Rons shoulder.

Ron carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed after slipping on her blue pajamas. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow. Ron smiled at his daughter whom he loved so much.

"Happy new year Janey."

* * *

All done- thats #4. I don't know when the next one will be up because I have ideas for when Janey starts Hogwarts but I don't know if I should do some more in between! Hey, I'll take suggestions! I hoped you all liked it. now I would say read and review but if your right here then you should have already have read the story so I'll just say review please! 


End file.
